


Lost In Dust

by HeartacheNo9



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Marriage Without Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 一场和东方人的战争中，伊力萨王遇见了本应该已经西渡的莱戈拉斯。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	Lost In Dust

**Author's Note:**

> 保留了阿尔温，无爱情婚姻   
> 私设和bug真的很多，本质是没什么逻辑的爽文  
> 文中出现的东方人类仅仅是遵循中土版图和设定，还请不要过度解读。><

01  
马蹄的印记迹一直蔓延至城门前，风卷着雪粒吹过后又几乎消失得了无痕迹。  
男人向城墙上的士兵举起一个印有白树标志的卷轴，接着城门打开，他便一刻不停的策马而入。这天是圣诞节，街道两边充斥着杂乱的灯火。男人的毡毛披风早已湿透，上面还挂着雪花。他骑马穿过喧闹的街道和人群，因为差点撞到路中央的调皮孩子而遭来旁边居民的口舌。但他无礼又粗鲁地横冲直撞，只是马不停蹄地层层向上，最后下马闯进宫殿。  
推开大门时男人才终于松了一口气。殿内在正在进行着盛大的舞会，他踉跄了两步后跪倒在地上，引起了一小部分骚动。被人扶起身后又再一次将卷轴举过头顶，“伟大的伊力萨王！伊锡利恩使者来报！”  
大厅霎时只剩圆舞曲的声音在空中回荡。人们默默地自觉退向两边，直至一条道路在男人面前延伸开来。他惊讶地抬头，看到一位头戴王冠的褐发男人正向他走来。

这一次洛汗使者带来的，是伊斯特林军队逼近的消息。  
阿拉贡知道这场战争在所难免。魔戒摧毁后的数十年间他们一直在试图清除剩余的半兽人。但无论如何抵御，半兽人似乎总会源源不断的出现在刚铎和罗汗国境的边缘。渐渐的，人们开始意识到事情的蹊跷——有人在背后支持他们的行动。从半兽人出现的方位来判断，阿拉贡判断可能与生活在东方的种族有关。他曾在六年前派出过一小队人马向东，但却杳无音讯。  
只是没能想到，这队人马却也成了东方人类进攻刚铎的借口。近些年伊斯特林人扩张的野心愈发的膨胀。大约在六个月前，刚铎收到了伊斯特林的战书，声称抓住了刚铎派去刺探情报的「间谍」。而随之而来的，还有愈发严重的半兽人骚扰。

没有犹豫的时间了，讨论过后阿拉贡决定稍做部署，后日出征。  
舞会就此终止，待阿拉贡从密谈的房间出来时已接近深夜。走廊幽暗寂静，连日常打扫的女仆也不见。阿拉贡端着烛台，在转过拐角前听到一个身后传来的稚嫩声音  
“可以陪我睡觉么，Ada”是艾达瑞雯*，刚铎年仅10岁的小公主。女孩在卧室门开启的夹缝中间微微探出身子，怀中抱着几乎与自己等身的大熊公仔。  
“当然了。”他换上一副温柔的表情，跨步向女儿走去，再将她抱进房间。  
见阿拉贡关上门，女孩问他：“ada，你要去打仗吗？”  
他怔了一下，但依旧脚步沉稳地走向屋里的小床。“是的，这是ada的责任。”  
“好吧好吧我知道......”小艾达瑞雯被放下时嘟了嘟嘴，语气里有些许埋怨，“我偷听到仆人们说话了，他们说今天有个骑着马的人闯进了宫殿，是伊锡利恩的使者。”  
阿拉贡为女儿盖好被子，又掖了掖被角。对于这件事的传播速度他并不意外，“亲爱的，那你们会害怕吗？”流言是否造成了民众的恐慌，这才是他所担心的。  
小艾达瑞雯摇摇头，“大家都知道你打败大魔王的故事！”  
“可你的两个朋友已经离开中土了......”阿拉贡的手指穿过女儿柔软的头发，轻柔地梳理着。小女儿又突然失落地说，“好想见一见那位精灵王子啊。我听女仆们说，他的头发是金色的，外表和NaNa一样美丽。”  
他的手顿了顿，目光落在女儿的头发上。女儿的头发和阿尔温一样是黑色的，却随了自己的微卷。小艾达瑞雯见ada不说话，于是扭动身子抬头看向他。  
“他们说得没错......如果可以，我也希望他能留下。”阿拉贡补充道：“他是一位优秀的战士”  
“西渡是精灵族的宿命。他们会受到大海的召唤  
“那为什么莱戈拉斯不能留下？像NaNa一样。”  
阿拉贡的眼神向窗外飘去，但窗帘是拉上的，艾达瑞雯的房间看不到那颗圣白树。阿拉贡的声音有些沙哑，“因为他们是不同种族的精灵。妈妈很爱我们，亲爱的。她为了我们选择了留下，离开自己的族人。所以你要听她的话。尤其是我离开的日子里......你得代替ada陪伴她，知道吗？”  
“嗯！”女孩郑重地点了点头  
“好了，快睡吧”

从女儿的房间离开，阿拉贡在卧室门前踟蹰了几秒，转身往书房走去。那个房间是他亲自挑选的，透过床边的窗户能完整地看到外面的白树。桌子被打扫的得一尘不染。阿拉贡在桌前坐下。从抽屉里翻出烟斗。有些急躁填上烟丝，再颤抖着手用烛台点燃。回到刚铎后他抽烟的次数也越发的减少了。那段征途或之前，他总是在深夜站在崖前，有时靠在石壁上一斗一斗的抽。不是烟草的味道有多令人痴迷，或是能解决忧愁。只是他的头脑在叫嚣着需要点什么，他无法入睡，除了抽烟外无事可做，仅此而已。  
白树枝头覆上绵厚的一层雪，但依稀可以看到一朵黄蕊的白花从雪里探出头来。阿拉贡抽完了整整一斗烟，然后拿钥匙解开最下层抽屉上的锁。里面很空，只放了一小叠信封，大约有十封信的样子。每个里面都没有文字，只装了一片树叶制成的标本。这些树叶形态各异，来自于中土大陆的🧍各个角落，年代久远的几片已经腐化，在信封上洇出一星星点点的黑黄色印记。  
阿拉贡灭了烟斗，一封封翻来开看，然后在不知不觉中进入梦境。

他在第一层梦境中醒来，好像掉入某个旧的时空节点。身上披着一件灰绿色的精灵斗篷。  
“醒了？”阿拉贡寻着声音抬头，看到艾达瑞雯口中的金发战士坐在窗户上，细软的金发在阳光下泛出光泽，笼罩在他的周围。他摇动着双腿，投去好整以暇的目光。  
“我想你不会是在这儿想一晚上舞会的设计吧”  
莱戈拉斯从窗户上跳下来，“不过还是恭喜你，我的朋友。”  
阿拉贡想起来为什么莱戈拉斯会突然出现在这里——是的，他邀请了莱戈拉斯，来庆祝自己和阿尔温的第二个孩子，也就是小艾达瑞雯的出生。  
“你......”阿拉贡上下打量着面前的精灵，一时间像胸腔内被抽空了似的说不出话来。  
他努力回想却记不起来上一次见这位伊锡利恩领主是在什么时候。有一刻他觉得面前的人似乎不是真实的，面前的莱戈拉斯就这么一直微笑着看向自己，直到他憋出一句“最近还好吗？”的话来。  
“总的来说，还不错。上个月有一小批尸罗来森林骚扰。你知道的，西力斯昂哥隘口现在的环境已经不适合他们生存。”莱戈拉斯边说边在阿拉贡面前走动，后者知道那是他局促地表现。“不过不用担心。我的一小部分族人还在森林里，相信我，我们会解决好的。然后他们就要西渡。”  
阿拉贡站起身来，“莱戈拉斯。” 莱戈拉斯转身，向后退了半步靠在墙上。阿拉贡走向他，把斗篷塞到他的手中，然后拍了拍他的手臂，“你知道我问的不是这个。”

“你本应该走的。8年前从亡灵谷出来时你就说自己听见了佩拉基尔的海鸥号。我知道那意味着什么。”他尽量平静地说出这些话，“和你的族人一起离开吧。”  
“那你也应该知道我为什么不走......”阿拉贡飘忽地眼神被莱戈拉斯敏捷地捕捉到，他用眼睛牢牢地盯住对方的双眼。然后眼神游走至阿拉贡的唇部，莱戈拉斯缓缓地凑上前来，沉默中阿拉贡听到自己的呼吸声，就在快贴近时，两人几乎时同步的——阿拉贡向一旁闪躲，莱戈拉斯歪了歪脑袋在对方的耳边说  
“莱戈拉斯我不能......”“有人来了，换个话题吧”  
十几秒后阿尔温敲门进来。

那天晚上的聚会是个小型的私人聚会。阿拉贡叫来的大部分是他们的老朋友。金雳，法拉米尔夫妇，伊欧墨，还有没有西渡的三个小霍比特人。谈及那趟旅程，所有人都喝得醉醺醺的，那不是件令人愉快的事，可是所有人都很怀念。金雳又和莱戈拉斯比试了一次酒量，结果是他又在白城的聚会上喝趴下了一次。

直至夜深人静时，莱戈拉斯在殿外发现了倚坐在墙根下抽烟的阿拉贡。  
“金雳还好吗？”  
“和在圣盔谷时的酒量没有一点长进”莱戈拉斯在阿拉贡的身旁坐下“哼，那家伙就往地上一躺，胡子上沾得全是酒。我把他扛回房间了”  
阿拉贡咧嘴笑了出来。“倒是你，我只见你喝醉过一次。”莱戈拉斯的语气转而有些嘲弄的落寞，“是在北方和登丹人在一起的时候，埃斯泰尔。”  
阿拉贡一口一口的抽烟，没有回答。这个名字久远到竟然有些陌生。阿尔温叫他My dear，My king，现在莱戈拉斯成了这篇大陆上唯一还会喊他埃斯泰尔的人。  
他又想起那些护戒路上相互舔舐伤口的交媾，莱戈拉斯沙哑着呼唤他埃斯泰尔的样子。  
“对不起。”于是他说，“为所有的事。”  
他是在黑门之战后才知道阿尔温为自己放弃了永生的。虽然这并非阿拉贡所愿，但仍因他而起。所以哪怕阿拉贡早已发现自己并不爱她，还是选择负起责任来娶她为妻，完成一段终会流传的佳话。这也是最好的选择，莱戈拉斯心知肚明。  
但还有一些从未示人的原因阿拉贡从未提及。凯兰崔尔离开中土前他曾去罗斯洛林拜访过她，希望她能帮自己做出选择。在凯兰崔尔的允许下，他拥有了一次使用水镜的机会。在水镜中，他看到的是漫天黄沙，以及逐渐隐没在其中的一个灰绿色斗篷的背影。  
受困流连于尘世，如果莱戈拉斯的命运注定是如此，那么他希望精灵可以恨自己，然后离开这片土地。

“但我终会死去，莱戈拉斯。”所以他又做回阿拉贡，露出永无破绽的坚硬外壳，“你得找到自己的.......”  
“我们不是说好不再提起这件事？”莱戈拉斯态度强硬的打断他

“阿拉贡，你总是食言”

他站起身来，给阿拉贡留下一个背影，“小艾达瑞雯很可爱，我想她一定会像她NaNa。”  
“关于西渡......天亮我就会回伊锡利恩，等解决完那批尸罗，我会和他们一起离开。”  
“既然这是你的意愿......为了你，我会去找你说的「自己的意义」的。”

阿拉贡突然惊醒了。  
他是被进门的女仆吵醒的。他花了几秒钟的时间才回过神来，意识到自己又做了那个冗长的旧梦，一次次重复经历和莱戈拉斯的最后一次的相见。  
这一次的醒来比梦中那次真实得多，某个瞬间阿拉贡感觉自己的脑袋仿佛被人灌了铅似的沉重又头痛欲裂。他望向窗户，那里却只有尚未融化的昨日积雪。他这才意识到自己身上披着一件外套，伸手去抓才发现是阿尔温的衣服。  
小女仆显然吓坏了，她说：“是王后刚刚来过后叫我给您送些早餐。”  
“谢谢，请放这儿吧。”阿拉贡揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，在女仆转身离开时叫住她  
“等一下”他顿了顿，“那位蒙面游侠，居民中间有他的消息吗？”  
“您，您也知道他的事情？”女仆显然对这没来由的提问有些惊讶，“是集市上一些外地商人说的......说他游历中土各地，但是行踪不定，已经有些时日没有人提起过了。”

02  
莱戈拉斯大约是在三天前来到北伊锡利恩的。游侠身边带着一个同样穿斗篷的蒙面男孩，看上去大约十二三岁的样子。  
北伊锡利恩和他记忆中并无太大的变化。莱戈拉斯曾和族人一起在这里恢复森林，让荒原重新焕发生机。而这座边境的小城也是依附这片常绿林诞生的。城内有着多样的建筑，全中土最热闹的集市和比米纳斯提力斯混杂得多的人口。莱戈拉斯在靠近东边森林的一家旅店住下，夜晚便独自坐在楼下的吧台喝酒。这里鱼龙混杂，是获取情报的好地方。和莱戈拉斯一道的小男孩行动便更加自由，不会有人怀疑一个爱上蹿下跳的毛头小子。莱戈拉斯要他盯住远处一桌穿刚铎铠甲的士兵，待这桌人走后，莱戈拉斯左耳畔响起男孩的声音，于是向男孩的方向歪了歪脑袋  
“看来我们的消息没错，今天已经有人去刚铎报信了”，“不过他们好像很相信北边的那一小片森林可以抵挡住对方。”  
莱戈拉斯皱了皱眉头，他想起这座城市的居民，几乎所有人都知道边境的事，并且对战争有着莫名的强烈信心。北方的小片森林的确形势复杂。但也只能暂时困住对方的军队。若想探明道路和生物，一批敢死队就能做到。  
他仰头喝掉杯中掺了水的劣质啤酒，拍拍男孩的肩膀，“谢谢你弗莱迪。我们走吧。”

那是最后一次有人见到这位游侠的身影。当天半夜，趁着前台的大胡子的胖老板打瞌睡时，他把钱放在桌上，带着这个叫弗莱迪的男孩离开旅店向北出发。

正如莱戈拉斯所猜测的那样。他们在进入森林的第二天就碰到了一小队伊斯特林人。更准确的说，是他们在明莱戈拉斯在暗。弗莱迪的声音持续在耳边响起，“他们看上去很悠闲的样子，不像是有目的的在探路......为什么？”莱戈拉斯躲在远处的树枝上，以树冠做掩护。她揉揉男孩的脑袋，自己也摇了摇头表示自己也并不知晓  
他们一直跟着这队人大约一天的时间。弗莱迪看出队伍里有并非是东方人类，他们互相不怎么说话，直到落入伊锡利恩士兵布置好的陷阱，除了俘虏以外整个小队全军覆没。面对敌人的质问，被俘的队长笑了出来，露出满嘴带血的牙齿，接着咬舌自尽了。  
远处的弗莱迪气得猛拍了一下树枝，他看向莱戈拉斯，后者的眼睛里漏出凝重的神色，没有再继续追踪，然后轻盈地从树上跃下。弗莱迪一边抱着树干向下滑一边问他：“那我们接下来干嘛？”

事实上他们只是在森林里兜兜转转了半天，直到天黑才找到一个地方生火歇脚。这是他第一次看到莱戈拉斯焦急而毫无头绪的样子。之前他们游历中土时也曾遇到许多棘手又没有线索的麻烦，但那时的精灵游侠总是镇定而强大的。莱戈拉斯倚靠住树干，用木棍在地上划着什么。弗莱迪凑过去，啃了一口兰巴斯，低头看那些交错重叠的杂乱线条，许久才辨别出那原来是刚铎的地图，然后瞬间心中涌现出酸胀的感觉。他抬头看向依旧戴着兜帽的精灵，他灰蓝色的眼睛很平静，就像一潭干枯的池，不再有一丝生机。  
弗莱迪想起初见莱戈拉斯的时候，那时他还要在小一点，独自生活在黄沙滚滚的土地上。是莱戈拉斯将他留在身边，从此他就成了他的眼睛。

“那队伊斯特林人不是来探路的。”莱戈拉斯突然说，然后又开始重新用木棍开始在地上划。“没有人想过，他们从东边过来为什么会选择这里进攻。显然这是蠢到家的选择了，他们不可能不知道这里有一片森林。”  
“那么再往南......”弗莱迪跟着他的轨迹看去。“那里是山脉，不能大面积行军......”  
莱戈拉斯的手顿了一下，“黑门......对，这里。这里是个隘口。”

“不管怎么说，我们得去黑门一趟。”莱戈拉斯站起来，整个人好像重新恢复了动力一样，“如果猜测是对的，这里有诈，真正的大军应该隐藏在白色山脉。山脉虽然不能行军，但是可以藏身。他们是想声东击西。”  
弗莱迪看着对方孩子气的情绪波动，忍住笑，学着像个大人一样对他说：“嘿伙计！我知道这事万分紧急，但是你要知道，人类是需要睡眠。或许我们可以先暂时休息一下再出发”  
莱戈拉斯愣了愣，脸上这才露出这段时间以来的第一个笑容，他揉揉对方的脑袋，“抱歉。请你今晚好好休息吧。”

但莱戈拉斯忘记了阿拉贡是「职业的战略家」。他所猜测的，阿拉贡同样有考虑。  
一天后，当所有的米纳斯提力斯居民都在为北征祈福时，阿拉贡亲自率领了一小部分军队前往黑门。而他刚满20岁不久的儿子艾达瑞安则按原计划前往北伊锡利恩。

事实证明他们的猜测是正确的。  
阿拉贡的部队驻扎在黑门的第二天，就遭到了敌人的突袭，他们从山脉的边沿而来，两侧夹击。阿拉贡嘶吼着命令副官去最近的驿点点亮烽火，自己则率领士兵暂时抵抗。在人数上有着压倒地位的伊斯特林人很快的占据上风。战场上一片厮杀与哀嚎。阿拉贡的马被弓箭射断了一只前腿。他从马背上摔下来，紧接着几个敌人围上来，阿拉贡一只手臂的护甲抵抗住对方，另一只手用短刀快速攻击对方的腿部。但还是有剑刺入了他的腹部。他呼吸一滞，血腥味从喉咙涌上来，接着痛觉才蔓延开来。因为腹部绞在一起的痛感，左手的反应也变得慢了起来，于是又有利刃刺进手臂。阿拉贡翻滚身体试图躲避，但余光中还是看到一把晃眼的刀刃落下。  
然后一只箭飞了过来，紧接着是第二只，第三只。  
阿拉贡对着熟悉的精灵箭矢晃了一下神，他翻了个身站起来，随即向远处望去，看到穿斗篷的蒙面人正以一种滑稽又灵巧的方式站在投石车顶。他不自觉的勾起嘴角冲对方笑了一下，接着转身杀敌，习惯性的将背后交予对方。  
与此同时弗莱迪一边控制投石车，一边注意着可能威胁到莱戈拉斯的偷袭者，同时暗骂对方的鲁莽。即使经过了很长时间的听力训练，莱戈拉斯也并不适合混乱的前线战斗，所以游历的过程里他们总是隐藏在暗处作战。他用脚踹下去一个疯狂的敌人，然后撇了撇嘴。  
“好吧好吧，死在这里说不定也是一桩英雄事迹了。”男孩在心中暗想

03  
阿拉贡不记得自己是什么时候倒下的，再次醒来时只觉得浑身像是要散架一样。朦胧中轻轻扭动身体，却被腹部的剧痛刺激得一下子清醒过来。  
他意识到这里是个山洞，顺着火光看去，远处一个高瘦的身影正站在洞口，外面下起了纷纷扬扬的大雪。接着一个男孩出现他实现中，男孩的手臂上也缠着染血的绷带，看到他时脸上露出高兴的神色，“莱戈拉斯！他醒了”  
阿拉贡冲男孩谦逊地笑了笑，眼神擦过对方的肩膀继续看向洞口站立的精灵。他转过身来，依旧戴着遮住脸庞的白色面具。走过来拍拍男孩，后者便明白过来，于是又坐到一边去了。  
“好久不见，我的朋友。”莱戈拉斯取下面具。  
“是啊......有十四年了”，阿拉贡觉得嗓子干涩，发出的声音颤抖而沙哑，“好久不见。”  
“抱歉，没能救下你的子民。”莱戈拉斯说，“但你不能死在战场上，阿拉贡，刚铎不能没有你。”他的声音突然提高了一些，最终又落回低沉，他依旧记得圣盔谷前夜那句“Then I shall die as one of them！”  
如果是从前，阿拉贡知道自己一定会对莱戈拉斯发火，但此刻他却意外地毫无立场，一段时间的沉默后他才开口，“这不该怪你，莱戈拉斯。在开始时我就不应该选择抵抗”  
他有太多想问出口的话，可是都卡在喉咙里，只能转而用眼睛记住对方。灰绿色的斗篷陈旧了不少，但精灵的容貌几乎丝毫未变，原本披肩的金发因为要戴兜帽隐藏身份被绾了起来......阿拉贡最终把眼神落在对方的眼睛。许久却毫无回应  
莱戈拉斯完全感知不到自己的目光。意识到这一点时的他清楚地听到自己的心咯噔一下。  
“莱戈拉斯......”对方这才把目光稍微偏移了一点，“你还好吗？你的眼睛......”

莱戈拉斯早已在心中演练过无数遍对阿拉贡坦白的时刻，即使他原本决定再也不见对方。他用一种平淡的语调说，“不用担心，我只是用它换了点东西。”

当年莱戈拉斯并没有坐上那条向西的船。他在伊锡利恩的森林里游荡，不愿意离去，也不知道该去向哪里，他依旧在和阿拉贡赌气。但唯一清晰的是日益增长的对大海的渴望，那些想法想无数触丝一样趁虚而入，渗透至每一寸神经，在许多个日夜中折磨着莱戈拉斯。  
“我曾听伊锡利恩生活但百岁长者讲过一个传说，在东方的沙漠里，有一种女巫。他们通过巫术为人们治疗本不可能被治愈的疾病。” 所以他决定远离大海，至少远离这片土地，为了治疗一种并非疾病的天性。

往东走是大片的沙漠，莱戈拉斯就是在沙漠边缘一个驿站遇见弗莱迪的。  
准确的说那并非是一个专门设置的驿点。那本是一个村子，靠着一条水流稀少的内流河生存。这里终年遭受风沙的袭击，近年来更是愈发的严重。人们以为这是天神维拉给自己的惩罚，经常相互抱怨甚至大打出手。那天晚上，莱戈拉斯走遍了仅有的四五户人家想询问路途，却都吃了闭门羹，直到他敲开最后一个房子的门。一个男孩开了门，从门缝里探出头来。  
“请问......”  
不等莱戈拉斯说完话，男孩便说，“如果您需要休息，先生。那么您可以进来。”  
莱戈拉斯怔在原地了，男孩的大眼睛盯住他看。

于是他鬼使神差的走了进去。沙漠的夜晚气温很低，男孩给他端来了麦芽酒。莱戈拉斯环视了一周，木质结构的屋子里漏有些许的细沙，但更不可思议的是看起来这里只有男孩一个人在居住。  
“谢谢你孩子，请问我该怎么称呼你呢。”  
“我叫弗莱迪。”男孩清扫着地上的沙子，一边询问莱戈拉斯：“先生怎么会出现在这里？已经很久没有东西方来往的人经过这里......要知道这个地方可以算得上无人区了。”  
“我是来找东方的女巫的，听说她生活在这片沙漠里。”  
他皱了皱眉，“抱歉先生，虽然不知道您为什么要找女巫。但那可能只是个传说。”  
“我并不在乎这是不是真的。”男孩见莱戈拉斯没有丝毫迟疑，只好叹气说，“好吧。你明天早上出门，向东北方的沙漠行走一天左右，会遇见一团永恒的旋风，只需要鼓起勇气走进去就好。”  
“谢谢。维拉会保佑你的，孩子。”弗莱迪这才拉开椅子在莱戈拉斯面前坐下，听到他说这句话，他只是自嘲地笑笑，“但或许维拉早就抛弃我们了。” 弗莱迪告诉莱戈拉斯村子的境遇，末了说道：“我的母亲曾告诉我，我父亲在我一岁的时候就和村子里另外两个人一起向东，试图穿过这片沙漠，可是到今天也没能回来。”  
“你的母亲呢？”“去年去世了，因为肺病。”  
“很抱歉听到这个故事。”莱戈拉斯沉默了，男孩却笑道：“我和村民们并不怎么来往。事实上我很久没和人交流了，很高兴遇见你先生。”  
说话的间隙莱戈拉斯拿出一把精灵匕首，我没有什么能送给你的，但是请你留下这把匕首，或许他可以帮你保护自己。”  
弗莱迪拿过那把匕首，刀鞘上刻着精灵的文字，“这是精灵的东西......先生......”  
莱戈拉斯冲他眨眨眼，摘下兜帽露出浅金色的头发，“I’m an Elf.”

次日早上离开时，莱戈拉斯对男孩说，“如果你愿意和我一起离开，那么请你收拾好行装。我会再回到这里的。”

他在无边的沙漠中行走了一天的时间，四下可见的都是黄沙。莱戈拉斯有点庆幸昨天在弗莱迪家睡了个好觉，不然没日没夜的赶路，即使是精灵也会有吃不消的时候。一直到黄昏左右，眼见圆日从身后落下，光芒不再照射前方的路途，他终于看见传说中永恒存在的旋风。它静静地在远处旋转，卷起周遭的尘埃。莱戈拉斯几乎是没有思索的便走了进去，接着一道光从眼前闪过，视线再度清晰时他发现自己坐在一个全黑的空间里。面前有一张屏风，可以清楚的看见里面一个妖娆的身影。  
“漂亮的障眼法”莱戈拉斯先向对方喊道。  
四周传来女人的声音，“这里很久没有人造访了......或是精灵。”  
“很抱歉打扰到您，女士。”莱戈拉斯说。女人大笑起来，“精灵，这里不需要你们那些琐碎又烦人的礼节。这里只有交易，平等的交易。”  
女人的声音像是在四周流窜一样，惹得莱戈拉斯心烦意乱。“我能看见你的心。它受伤了，正流血，但是它依然在跳动。每跳动一下，伤口就撕得更大些。哦！可你把它关在笼子里......为什么呢？它做了什么错事使你如此惩罚他？”莱戈拉斯的额角开始渗出细密的汗珠。“只是因为它渴望大海？”  
“你说对了。因为它总是能感受到大海的召唤。”莱戈拉斯的声音颤抖，“我希望能治好这种疾病。”  
女人说，“这交易我不能做，你走吧精灵。”莱戈拉斯吼道，“为什么？我可以跟你做交换，所有的一切！”  
“这是天性，并非不可治愈的疾病。这是你的命运。”“你在撒谎！”  
那个搅扰莱戈拉的声音消失了。莱戈拉斯大口的喘着气，好像面前就是唯一的救命稻草。  
“我看到你心中的那个人影，但我认为这并不值得。你拥有光明的永生，不像我只能永远困在这间屋子里。”  
“但那对我毫无意义。你要什么，我都可以和你做交易。”

“哼，幼稚的精灵。”女人好像生气了。“我没有说谎，命运无法逆转。但我可以帮你稍微抑制它，不再受折磨。”  
“代价是你那对漂亮的眼睛，你愿意吗？我太喜欢它们了。没有人的时候或许可以用它们照亮一点这间黑屋子。”  
这是莱戈拉斯从未想过的，如果没有眼睛，他会怎么样？他是最好的弓箭手，而眼睛是他的生命。他闭上双眼，深深的呼吸着周围的空气，眼前像走马灯一样浮现出无数的场景。和北方游侠在篝火前围坐的时候，和埃斯泰尔在密林短暂的相处时光，和阿拉贡在圣盔谷前并肩淋湿的大雨，和伊力萨王在白城的一起参加的庆典......最后他看见伊力萨王伏案疲惫的背影。  
莱戈拉斯睁开眼，“我愿意。”  
“你！”女人没想到他竟同意了这条件，“你会后悔的，那些你相信的，根本不值得。看看我，我就是最好的例子”  
女人悲怆的笑声再度响起，“我可以将你送回沙漠的边界。”声音落下后，莱戈拉斯眼前的一切开始变得模糊，直至落入黑暗。  
不知过了多久，他的耳边有再度响起弗莱迪的声音。

“然后我带着弗莱迪回到密林，学习锻炼了一年的听力。所以你看，我现在依然可以用弓箭。” 篝火发出霹雳啪啦的响声，讲到这里时远处的弗莱迪已经靠在墙上睡着了。阿拉贡一直沉默着，仿佛有万箭无声地穿过心脏。他觉得自己的心几乎难以跳动，那些后悔，痛苦，无助纠结在一起，让他几乎忽略了腹部伤口的疼痛。

见对方许久不说话，莱戈拉斯站起来，再一次背过身去。接着缓缓开口  
“阿拉贡，原谅我的自私。我只是想留在这里，完成你，或者说我们，曾经的愿望。”   
他的声音击在石壁上形成空阔的回声，“这话说出口真的很不自量力，但我还是要说。我想替你走过这片大陆的每一寸土地。”起初女巫的力量的确是帮助到了莱戈拉斯，他以为不再去看海洋，就可以隔绝这种渴望。可真正的改变是在踏上游历中土的路途中。那个穿斗篷的蒙面游侠穿过许多人群，到达过许多角落，那种对海洋的渴望也渐渐淡化了，因为在这全部的过程中，他获得了比西渡更加满足的幸福。  
阿拉贡默默的听着，伸手想要触摸他的背影，却始终无法碰倒。  
“在这那件我们都无法改变的事真实发生后，我会西渡，回到族人身边，完成我的使命。”

在山洞度过的三天时间是他们谁都不曾奢求过的。他们坐在篝火前看山洞外雪停，或是给弗莱迪讲曾经游历的故事然后大笑。场景几乎和莱戈拉斯在北方初见游侠的那段日子重叠，可又只是拓在往事上的一层纱。他们都在刻意回避着短暂的过去和即将到来的未来。  
所有人都算好了第三天的到来，弗莱迪从洞口进来，告诉他们大部队已经驻扎完毕。但是因为阿拉贡的失踪而人心惶惶。男孩开始有些理解莱戈拉斯对阿拉贡的真实感情了，是老友，又不仅仅是老友。他说罢便转身在外面等待两人，

莱戈拉斯熄灭了燃烧着的火焰，山洞霎时间暗了下来，有风吹进来卷走了剩余的热气。阿拉贡背对着他，在对方起身经过自己身边时拉住他的手腕。莱戈拉斯不明白对方要做什么，还没问出口就被对方的吻封住了。他下意识后退，阿拉贡便步步紧逼，直到他的身体撞上山洞的墙壁——阿拉贡用手护住了对方的头部。莱戈拉斯一瞬间有些想笑，阿拉贡一直是个体贴的情人。也是这瞬间的松懈使他得以撬开莱戈拉斯的牙关。莱戈拉斯清晰的听见唇齿交融的水声。阿拉贡吻的很急躁，几乎要把莱戈拉斯口中所有空气都榨干，再把对方整个揉进自己的身体。这是他们所有吻中时间最久的一个，直到阿拉贡松开对方，齿间拉出色///情的银丝。莱戈拉斯大口大口地喘着粗气，下唇被咬破了，渗出血来。  
阿拉贡用手指擦去对方唇上的血。两人无需多言，前后走出山洞。

莱戈拉斯甜蜜而绝望的以为，这个吻是结束的意思。

但实际上，这是阿拉贡一直想做的事。完成曾经在白城的无数次他都没能完成的吻。至于心中有什么隐隐萌发的东西，他还尚未明白那究竟是什么意思。

04  
军队的最前方，阿拉贡骑马在中心的位置。艾达瑞安在左，莱戈拉斯带着弗莱迪在右。因为对方的眼睛，他劝说过莱戈拉斯不要正面出现在战场上，甚至派艾达瑞安去劝说他这位儿时的导师，但莱戈拉斯依旧执意要来。他怀念和阿拉贡并肩的感觉。  
阿拉贡的伤并未痊愈，在阵前发表鼓舞士气的口号时腹部依旧隐隐作痛。

于是当阿拉贡在抵抗面前敌人的刀枪，却从背后被暗剑刺穿时，那个曾在心中萌发的东西好像又突然灵光一现了。他绝望地闭上眼前，耳边是刀枪的摩擦声，刺入皮肉的声音和战士的哀嚎。迟到了几秒后，他再次听到来自远方的呼号，一声声地叫着自己的名字。于是记忆又穿越回当年的黑门之战，同样的地点与同样的声音。  
他倒在地上，看到那个蔚蓝的天空是如此高远，正在一点点离自己远去。

阿拉贡有过几次断断续续的意识，他似乎意识到自己回到了白城，但却怎么也醒不过来。黑暗中的他很混乱，耳边全是杂乱的声音。那些声音来自于很多人，Ada告诉他你有必须完成的使命；甘道夫告诉他只有你能领导大家；波罗米尔死前告诉他的那句My king；还有阿尔温交予自己暮星项链时的叮嘱......但后来这些声音好像又变成了莱戈拉斯一个人的声音，他叫他埃斯泰尔，他还说“请原谅我的自私......”“......那时我会西渡，完成自己的使命。”  
最后他又一次看到曾在水镜中看到的画面，漫天黄沙，以及逐渐隐没在其中的一个灰绿色斗篷的背影——他突然不想再醒过来。

战争胜利后，艾达瑞安暂时接代了父亲的位置，莱戈拉斯一直留在白城，在私下里继续辅佐这位小国王。直到战争过去一个月后的一天下午，阿拉贡醒了，他命令仆人们不要声张。先是叫去了阿尔温和艾达瑞安，然后叫去了莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯看不到阿拉贡发丝间已经出现的些许白发。他永远不会知道的是，阿拉贡始终闭着眼睛，像他一样不再看这个世界。他抚摸上莱戈拉斯的面庞，想单纯用这种方式记住对方的样子。他一边摩挲着对方的皮肤，然后开口  
“我也想在这一生中做唯一一次自私的决定。”

“离开吧，莱戈拉斯”

阿拉贡闭上眼睛，一滴浑浊的泪水从眼角滑落。

05  
第三纪元四十二年，伊斯特林入侵战争后约一月左右，伊力萨王伤重，病逝于白城。刚铎皇室在同年收养一名叫弗莱迪的男孩。同年六月，其旧友莱戈拉斯在安度因河畔建造了一艘船西渡，至此中土再无精灵一族。

END.  
感谢阅读！


End file.
